LarryBoy & Batman
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: When The Joker & Awful Alvin figure out that the different villain have the interesting techniques to bring down their own nemesis, they start to work together. That mean two others must work together Bumblyburg's own LarryBoy and Batman of Gotham City! But is it easy to work with someone who seems to be too silly, or too serious, and seems to be EXACTLY like you?
1. Alvin And The Joker

**This is my cross-over Fanfiction about LarryBoy & The Batman. I hope you enjoy:**

**I do not own LarryBoy, Batman, or any related charecters.**

**Also, Even though it has Awful Alvin in it, the LarryBoy setting is based off of the 3-D universe, not the 2-D one.**

* * *

Chapter One: Alvin and The Joker

Awful Alvin is an onion, Well...his head is. His head is an onion and the rest of his body are roots forming very think green legs and thin green arms. He has yellow eyes and a giant green monocle making his other eye look giant and green instead of yellow. His clothing included of a purple shirt, black pants, and a purple cape. He was walking through a narrow hallway looking nervously at the other corners of the place.

"Where are you?" he screamed. "Who are you? And what in the name of my sweet Lampy do you WANT with me?" Alvin had a cackeling laugh in in his head. The laugh belonged to someone he didn't know. It was high-pitch and he thought he might be doomed somehow. It was a scary thought. He brought Lampy closer towards him.

Lampy is Awful Alvin's only friend, and due to the fact that he is just your average floor lamp with a smiley-face drawn on him, that isn't saying much. But Alvin, even though being a terribly good evil genius, was haunted by the hatred of everyone that the only person he thought was normal was Lampy.

"I'd like to welcome you to the mad-house my friend!" cackled the voice. Alvin got close to a door and opened it, inside was what seemed to be a clown sitting on a throne. His name was Joker, THE Joker.

The Joker has an appearance of a clown. His hair was slicked back, and was also green. His clothing including a purple suit with a pink flower on his lapel. He also had purple pants. His nose was very pointed also...but the weirdest thing about Joker is that his body was bleached white. This is the cause of him falling into a vad of chemicles. Since then, he worried less and seemed to almost always have a smile on his face. He was pretty dang happy tonight alright.

"Hello," he said. "You are looking dashing today. One question for you, you seem pretty angry right now. What is that all about?"

"You must be the voice haunting my brain," Alvin said. "Stop it now!"

Joker burst into laughter. "Oh brother...you must understand that I am just here to make it all better. I have been doing my research, and you seem to be the man...I mean onion...I need!"

"What are you talking about," said Alvin. "I wan't nothing to do with you."

"Oh come on Al," said Joker. "Look at us. He both are very pale, both wear purple apperal, both have quite a high-pitch voice, and both both of us fight an annoying vigilante who uses gadgets and refuses to kill his villains. Also, we both like to do our crimes in very creative ways."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Alvin.

"I like to do my research...he he he!" laughed the Joker. "I read your profiles, your blog, and also, I read up an awful lot about your annoying nemesis LarryBoy."

"Ahem," Alvin cleared his throaght. "LarryBoy?"

"I've also read newspapers from the city Bumblyburg," said Joker. "It seems to me that your plots, and a lot of the other crimes from Bumblyburg...have an interesting pattern."

"What is that?" asked Alvin.

"It is that you seem to base your crimes on morals, something you don't belive in. I must say, it is pretty interesting. But the pickle-boy is probably too used to it. I have my own little enemy. His name is Batman! Ever hear of him?"

"No," said Alvin. "He doesn't sound to bad."

"WHAT?" yelled Alvin. "This coming from someone who fights a person with the phrase "boy" in the title, even though he must be over twenty years old."

"Why does that make a difference?" asked Alvin.

"FORGET IT!" yelled Joker. "The point is that I think you might be able to help me with my little Bat problem."

"What about it?" asked Awful Alvin.

"Your schemes are enforcd in a way that Batman is not used to. He uses brute force and detective skills, you use morals. Also, while the pickle is used to morals, he isn't used to my kind of shemes."

"Go on," said Alvin, getting interested in what Joker was saying.

"We will both get eachothers enemies, and then once they are out of power and at our mercy...we will get to kill the other player of the game. Deal?"

"Deal." They reached to shake hands, but once Alvin put his root to Joker's hand, a shock wet through his upper-body. Joker was using a joy-buzer.

"He he he he he," Joker laughed. "Aw, come on Al, can't take a little joke? You are obviously no fun."

"You...*gasp* are my kind of person," Alvin said. "Later, come one Lampy." Lampy didn't move. "Lampy...move already!" Lampy still just stood there. "OH!" Alvin ran up and plucked Lampy from where he was "standing" and left the room, the building, and the town.


	2. The Purple Hero meets The Dark Knight

**This is when LarryBoy & Batman meet each other and have their first battle with the two nemesis...obviously they don't do it so well.**

**(Also, to help you figure it out, when LarryBoy "fires a plunger" one of the plungers on his helmet detach from it as a normal plunger to get away. When LarryBoy "plungers" something, it is when he extends the plunger and uses it kinda like Spider-Man uses his webs)**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Purple Hero meets The Dark Knight

The Larry-Mobile raced down the streets of Bumblyburg.

"Master Larry," said Alfred Asparagus. "Excellent Job on nabbing Apply again. She hopefully won't be too much trouble after being put in jail again."

LarryBoy looked down at Alfred on his monitor in the Larry-Mobile. "What time is this, Alfred?"

"Um...," said Alfred. "I according to the data on the Larry-Computer it is the 33rd time so far."

"Nice," said LarryBoy. "Keep this up and she might just set a record." The Larry-Mobile went further towards the Larry-Cave. But, before it got there, it spun around the other way. "Hey!" yelled LarryBoy. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Master Larry," Alfred said. "But I've tracked down Afwul Alvin after he escaped Bumblyburg Prison five days ago. You are being directed towards somewhere called...Gotham City."

"Ah," said LarryBoy. "I've never heard of this place and I don't think it is close to us...you might think I'll need to use the Larry-Plane."

"Actually, you do have to. The city is an island MILES away. You know the button Master Larry. I am directing you to the water...you might want to push it fast." LarryBoy pushed the yellow button and the plunger-shaped wheels popped off of the Larry-Mobile and were replaced with wings. The plane then lifted off into the sky."

* * *

The Batmobile raced down the streets of Gotham City. Batman had just gotten information that The Joker has recently escaped from Arkham Asylum. Batman just was able to track down Joker and found him in an abandond factory. Batman had an idea what the Joker may be up to right now and was determined to stop him. The Batmobile pulled into a halt infront of the factory. He got outside and started to go towards the door. Suddenly...Batman heard something from above.

It seemed to be a purple airplane...which was not normal. But the Joker seemed to have many purple things in his possession. Batman fired his grapple-gun to the oddly-shaped plane, but the plane dodged the fire and Batman had to retract his claw. The plane came down Lower...and lower...and finally it landed. The wings on it sucked-back into the plane and four metal poles emerged from the spots the wings just retracted to. Out of the poles poped out four metal wheels shaped like plungers came out of them. The most interesting (and odd) car/plane type thing Batman had ever seen in in his life.

Out of the car came...a cucumber? Dressed up with purple and yellow spandex with two toilet plungers attached to his weird-looking helmet...Okay. This was just completely crazy.

"I...am...that...hero," said a tired LarryBoy. He fell over onto his face once he got out of the Larrymobile. "Alfred...next time please make sure the heat is working properly. That was so hot I probably got a tan from it."

"What are you doing here?" asked Batman after LarryBoy stopped talking to what seemed to Batman, himself. "You'd better leave. I am doing work here."

"Funny," said LarryBoy. "Because I am doing something similar."

"Look," Batman said very annoyed. "Inside this building is one of the most dangerous criminals you will ever see, so leave now!"

"I think I know that, and I can handle it," said LarryBoy. "I was called to go here anyways. What makes you think that you can just waltz right in here and interupt my investigation?"

"Because I am the only one who can hadle any of this," Batman said. "Please, leave now or I will have to use force."

LarryBoy pondered this for a second. "Nah, I'm not feeling it. I AM going in here, and I AM going to stop what is going on."

"Okay," said Batman. He ran up to LarryBoy and kicked him in the chest. LarryBoy flew into the hood of the Larry-Mobile. Once he got up, he fired a plunger at Batman's chest.. "Okay, seriously?" Batman asked, noticing the idiotic weapondry. But then a blast of electricity came from the plunger and Batman felt a sivere pain to the chest. LarryBoy stooped down to press a button on utility-belt and where one plunger was missing from LarryBoy's helmet, another one grew.

"Get OUT of here," Batman said. "Leave now."

"You could do that also," said LarryBoy. He looked up and saw a window. "I'm sorry to leave you to soon but-" LarryBoy plungered a window and shot up towards it. Batman took his grapple-gun and did the same, but to the other window. They both fell out of the windows at the same time.

LarryBoy plungered a light-fixture and then swung into the door. Batman, though got a bit further and kicked the door open. LarryBoy and Batman saw no one there. "Well..," said LarryBoy. "Maybe Alvin left..." Suddenly, a cage came from above and LarryBoy jumped out of the way just in time.

"What the heck is going on?" Batman asked. He leaped forward to also avoid a cage, but the cage fell from that spot instead. Batman, having his witts, dodged the cage in time. "The locks on these cages are shaped like a lamp-shade with a crazy grin on them. It must be Joker."

"No no no no no," said LarryBoy. "That is obviously Awful Alvin's inanimate partner, Lampy with a bigger smile than usual."

Then the doors locked behind them. From the doors came a bat-like creature. Batman has no idea what this was. LarryBoy knew it was an angry eyebrow. These creatures Alvin created to attach themselves to people's foreheads and make them hold onto their anger. The funny thing is, they are better as workers.

"Angry Eyebrow," said LarryBoy. "Alvin must be here somewhere." LarryBoy looked up and saw a chair in the shape of a throne. It turned around and LarryBoy witnessed a terrible-looking clown. Batman was the first to act by throwing a baterang at it. The clown was apperantly stuffed, as the decoy's hand fell off.

"Welcome everyone!" came a voice. The Joker fell down from a hole in the ceiling and landed in the chair. He threw the decoy aside and smiled at the two heroes very disturbingly.

"Joker," said Batman angrily.

"Hows it it going Batsy?" asked Joker. "What about you pickle-boy? What is your story today? I have...one question...where are your smiles? You seem to be angry in this joyful occasion! HE HE HE HE HE HE HE!"

From under the pyrimid the throne was one, came out Awful Alvin...and Lampy. He climbed up the pyrimid and leaned on Joker's throne. "Hello LarryBoy," he said. "You going to put me in jail for the upteenth time?"

"I would like to Alvin," said LarryBoy. "And I am going to, also."

"No your not, No your not," taunted Alvin. "Not while we are working on the same team. NOTHING can stop us! Also, I would like to say that you won't have to fight me LarryBoy."

"What?" LarryBoy asked.

"He does," Alvin said, pointing to Batman.

"WHAT?" Batman shouted.

"And guess what the REALLY funny thing is!" Joker said. "You (pointed to LarryBoy) get to go up against ME! Ha he ha ha he ha ha he!"

"Your not serious," Batman said to the Joker.

"No," said Joker excitedly. "I am very serious, Batman! There is no way either of you can stop either of us. It is impossible."

"I guess it isn't if we work..." LarryBoy started. "Forget it, it will be impossible."

"I can take him," said Batman. "It is obvious that I can."

Then, the Eyebrow hovered over his head. He couldn't see it, but everyone else could. "Hey Batman," said Joker. "Have you ever had a friend or family member die?" Batman's tightened his fists. "Or...or murdered! That would be funny...just BAM! BAM! He he he he..."

"Be QUIET!" Batman yelled. The eyebrow above his head placed itself onto his forehead. Batman screamed. "AH! I'm going to kill you!"

"That's more like it Batsy!" Joker laughed. Batman ran up to Joker and began to punch him rapidly. Joker was on the ground when Batman took out his pocket-knife and then was about to jab the blade into Joker's heart before LarryBoy plungered Batman's arm. LarryBoy started to reel in the plunger, but Batman was too strong. LarryBoy was only keeping it inches away from Joker's chest.

"Don't do it," said LarryBoy. "It is just the eyebrow enhancing your anger! Just STOP IT NOW!"

"Don't listen to him," Joker said. "Do it, Kill me! It'll be a joy watching you break one of your biggest rules!"

"No...no," said Batman. He tried to take the knife away from Joker.

LarryBoy then took out a pair of wire-cutters and snapped the plunger, using the propulsion to make Batman's arm (and pocket-knife) fling into the wall. Batman shook his head and focussed. The eyebrow was coming loose. Finally, it was off of his head and flew back to Alvin. "Good Job," said LarryBoy.

"Forget it," Batman said back.

"Now that we've proved Alvin has some use...let's show what I have up my sleeve!" Joker jumped out at LarryBoy. LarryBoy plungered the ceiling, but Joker was still able to shoot some laughing-gas from the flower on his lapel and LarryBoy immediatly let go...and started laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...AHA HA HA HA HA!" LarryBoy shouted un-willingly. He then started to do some weird stuff like take a piece of metal shaped like his upper body (moreless a LarryBoy version of a Baterang) and through it at the door ad then laughing as if it were the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Snap out of it!" Batman instisted. "You're going crazy!"

"I think the young chap seems just fine," said the Joker. "Luckily, with the help of my new Joker-Venom, he should die in say...two hours or less?"

"You're not going to get away with this Joker, he may be imcompetent but he won't die for sure!" Batman lunged at LarryBoy and tried to make him stay still as he took out his antidote to the toxin from his Utility belt. He placed it at LarryBoy's neck but LarryBoy took it and started playing with it like a new toy he just got. Batman snatched back the antidote-gun and inserted the antidote into LarryBoy's neck. LarryBoy slumped down and after a few seconds on his kness (wait...what knees?) He got back up.

"Should we try plan B Joker?" asked Alvin.

"Seems pretty logical," said Joker. "Then again I hate things that are logical...aw what the heck? Let's do it anyways!" Joker clicked a button from inside his coat and took out a bomb. "You have less than One minute to leave the factory before it goes BOOM on you! He he he ha ha he ha!" He ran over to the pyramid and Alvin punched in a few letters before they got inside a trap-door. Batman took out his grapple-gun and tried to stop the door from closing, but the trap-door was too powerful and Batman had to bring it back before the door would break it.

"T – Thirty Seconds" a female-computerized voice said.

"Come on," said Batman. "We've got to get out of here." He jumped through one of the windows and then LarryBoy did the same. He plungered the edge of the roof hanging over the factory and flipped into the Larrymobile. Batman got into the Batmobile at the same time and they both rushed in two different directions away from the building before it exploaded.

And yes...it sure did explode.


	3. The Joker Show!

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update this Story. I was on COMPLETE Writer's Block and couldn't come up with any idea for what could happen next. But I came up with something! LarryBoy is going to move to Gotham for a while, and the Joker & Alvin are going to broadcast all over Gotham City!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Joker Show:

Batman was in the Batcave, working on his computer. Alfred came up behind him with a plate of dinner.

"Are you going to eat tonight sir," he said. "Or are you going to generate your own food with the computer?"

"Later Alfred," Batman said. "When I tried to stop Joker yesterday I was interrupted by a cucumber who used plungers as a weapon. He seems to be a superhero with a nemesis who partnered with the Joker."

"I see," said Alfred. "Did you try to cimbine your talents sir, or did you let your ego get in the way of doing that?"

"Alfred," Batman said. "This hero is obviously nothing...I can stop both of the villains by myself...even though the mutated onion said he was who if going to try to stop me." Batman started to do more analizing with the data he had. "I am trying to find out more about him. He apparently protects a city called Bumblyburg out in Illinois. The villains he face there must be kids trying to rob younger children of their milk money."

"Well," said Alfred. "Here is your food. I will come back shortly to bring it up if you are still working at the time." Alfred left the Batcave and Batman grabbed for the hotdog on his plate. Yep...he was pretty hungary.

* * *

"Master Larry," said LarryBoy's Alfred as LarryBoy was coming into the Larry-Cave LarryBoy plopped himself onto the bed he had...like the one they have in therapist offices (Sorry, I do not know what they are called.) "Did you successfully nab Awful Alvin?"

"I'm afraid not," said LarryBoy. "A big bat got in the way of things."

"A Bat?" asked Alfred. "Like a giant mutated Bat?"

"No," said LarryBoy dully. "A man dressed up like a Bat. He also has Bat weopondy, and a very weird villain who I think the name was Joker."

"I see," said Alfred. "What was this Bat...man...and this Joker fellow doing at the location Alvin was at?"

"It looks as if though Alvin and this clown are working together to use combined talents to take us down." LarryBoy looked at the Coffee table next to him and saw a plate of cookies...shaped like his upper-body. Alfred made these cookies on Larry's orders. "Yum," he said. "Is that molasses I taste?"

"Yes," said Alfred, not sure why LarryBoy was going off subject. "*ahem* Did you try to combine your guy's talents to stop them?"

"No. He did save my life...and I stopped him from killing the clown guy...but that is about it."

Alfred sighed. "Someday Master Larry...Someday." Though LarryBoy had no idea what his butler was talking about. He helped himself to another cookie.

* * *

"You won't be gone for long, will you Master Larry?" Alfred Asparagus asked as LarryBoy inserted the last gadget into his utility belt. He packed up two spare costumes, a supply of food, and other nessacary items along with extra gadgets.

"As long as I need," LarryBoy said. "You can never be to calm with Alvin on the loose." He got inside the Larry-Mobile and started it up.

"If you need me Master Larry, I will come straight away with the Larry-Copter to rescue and/or help you." LarryBoy gave him a strange look, as though Alfred was saying he didn't think LarryBoy could get through this on his own. Then again, that made sence due to the fact Alfred will come to his aid quite frequently. The Larry-Mobile sped out of the cave and made it's course to Gotham City.

"Hello," said Larry The Cucumber. He was talking to a man to reserve a room in a hotel to stay in Gotham. "I would like to make reservations for a room."

"We don't get many um...cucumbers...here."

"Yeah...it isn't ordinary, I know."

After a while of discussion Larry got room #312. He made his way with all of the luggage and found his room. The room was pretty normal, Larry didn't want to spend too much money (even though he is a millionare) They beds had nice, purple and yellow confaters on them. It had blue carpet and a low-class television. He un-packed and then left the room.

While getting out of the hotel, Larry noticed that the suit he had recently bought had a rip in it. While looking down at it he slammed into another person on the side-walk. The man had a very buff body, a brown suit, and was very tan. Larry got up off of the ground.

"Sorry," Larry said. "I didn't mean to...I just...I got this hole in my..."

"It is okay," said the man. The man was Bruce Wayne. Larry couldn't reconize him as the guy he saw the previous night, but obviously Bruce could (How many cucumbers actually come into Gotham?) He helped Larry up, and then gave a slight glare. Larry, confused as he was, just shrugged and kept walking. After a bit of this, his tie started to beep.

"Master Larry," it said. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah," said Larry. "Perfectly fine. What's up?"

"I have to make sure you aren't going out in public NOT wearing your suit."

"Um..."

"You aren't wearing it aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? If Alvin or anyone fimiliar with you sees you, then your identity will be expossed. Put the costume on FAST!"

Larry did as Alfred had said and took out his Utility-Belt. Once the belt was on, his LarryBoy costume came out of it and wrapped around his body.

* * *

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy..." Joker said to himself. "How should you take the guy into my hands?"

"I don't know how to do that yet," said Alvin. "But how about we show Gotham who they are messing with?"

"You mean," said Joker. "Show everyone what is going on?"

"Of course. It will strike fear into them once they figure out what will be coming their way...and then their fear will work as our advantage.

"Stop talking," said Joker. "Or I might start calling you Jonathan Crane on accident."

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin.

"We is always giving lectures on fear and how fear is everything...and other things about fear."

"So...should we begin? Should we do it? The entire reason we joined forces is because we need to figure out what would be better to do."

Joker turned away from Alvin for a second. After a few seconds, Joker turned back to Alvin. "Aw," he said. "What the heck? Let's do it! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Bruce Wayne was watching T.V. In the Wayne Manor. The screen then started to shimmer. "HA HA HA HA HA!" yelled a laugh. Bruce knew this laugh as The Joker's signature laugh. When the screen stopped flickering, Bruce saw the joker clear as a bell.

"Hello Gotham!" Joker said. "It is your old pal Joker! What has been going on? Have you missed me? I was in Arkham for a long time, you know? 12 days may just be a new record for how long they have kept me in that hole. I hate being locked up and the only people who I can talk to are always preaching about Chance, Fear, and Mind Control...I like being out in the big bad world you know?"

Alvin came up behind Joker and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, right," said Joker. "Enough with the chit-chat. I've got a new freind to help me take control of Gotham. Are any of you familiar with this guy?" Alvin came into the shot again and waved his hand. "No?" Joker asked. "Didn't think think so...how about introducing yourself Al?"

"I am Awful Alvin," Alvin said. "We will get rid of your 'Batman' character together and then when that is over we will get rid of my nemisis LarryBoy! Both Gotham and the city of Bumblyburg will bow in mercy to one of each of us. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Alvin got out of view of the camera.

"Well that was fun," said Joker. "I hope you are all ready for when the Batman is going to be swimming with the fishes...or hung on a rope infront of a school...oh! Or...Decapitated and his head glued to the front door of city hall! Whatever his demise will be I hope you enjoy your latest treat from your dear old Mister J! Bye bye now! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The screen flickered again and Bruce's origanal programing came on. "Alfred?" he called.

"Yes Master Bruce?" Alfred said coming into the lounge.

"I need to get to the Batcave and start to work with the computer and locate the sorce of the broadcast signal Joker used, try to keep watch on the Television and see if he pops up again."

"Alright Sir," said Alfred. "I will do my best to keep watch. Good luck, Master Wayne." Bruce then ran off towards the Batcave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am enjoying writing this quite a bit.**


	4. LarryBoy VS The Joker I

**So...here is Chapter Four. Nothing much to say about it except I am sorry if Batman is a bit OOC at the end of this Chapter. I didn't really know a way they could get acquainted and keep Batman like himself. So other than that...here we go...**

* * *

Chapter Four: LarryBoy VS The Joker 1:

"Harley, Please...stop choking my neck!" The Joker was putting on his peach-colored make-up along with some other make-up objects to make his nose and chin look shorter. Well, Joker wasn't putting it on, Harley Quinn was putting on the make-up for him as well as working with his collar to make sure he looked good enough to get out in public. He ended up wearing a black and white base-ball cape to hide his green hair, and a brown over-coat.

"I'm sorry Mister J," Harley complained. "It is just very hard to get your collar up without any of your make-up getting all over it."

"Oh..." Joker shoved Harley out of the way. "I don't care if anything gets on it. Sometimes you just can't work with people..."

Alvin was watching from a bed. "Tell me again why you need to go out into public?"

"Because," said Joker. "I need ingredients to make more Joker-Venom. Gotham still doesn't have enough smiles you know? HE HE HE HE HA!"

"Whatever," said Alvin. Joker turned to Harley.

"Be good, and keep Alvin company while I am gone, eh Harles?"

"Alright Puddin'," Harley responded.

"Good." Joker went through the door and walked the side-walk of Gotham. "Ah...the fresh air of Gotham City," he said. "Hopefully...in the future...the air will be less fresh...and I will have smiles a dozens! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He got towards the nearest Super-store and got inside. Joker looked though all of the neat new items on display. "Look at all of the new goodies!" Joker laughed. Then, there was a scream. Joker ran up to were the sound was coming from and saw a man with a gun pointed towards a helpless young woman.

"Now, NOBODY MOVE!" yelled the man. He made his way towards the cash register. He took out another gun and pointed it towards the cashier who was behind it. "Give me the money!" he yelled.

"Not going to happen, Bandit!" yelled a high-pitch voice from somewhere near. Then, two plungers with giant yellow extenders attached to themselves to the gun pointed towards the cashier, and another towards the one pointed towards the woman. The plungers whipped back and caused the man to hit himself with his own guns. The man fell over, knocked out. Then, the plungers went back towards the ceiling. LarryBoy flipped off of the light-fixtures and landed on the hard-wood floor with a thud. He ran (or...fast hopped?) over towards the man and took a rope out of his Utility Belt. He tied the man up and attached the two plungers on the ends together.

Joker jumped up and took a wet cloth out of his coat -pocket and rubbed all of the make-up off until he was again, looking just like the Joker. "Hello everyone!" he yelled. "Joker is here!" He started to do a small dance and took the flower on his lapel and squeezed it until a gas came from it and started to spread itself towards everyone. LarryBoy took out a gas-mask that resembled his upper-body and put it around his face. Everyone else were just rolling on the floor cracking up, and only LarryBoy and the Joker were still standing up. "Catch me if you can Lady-Boy!" Joker cackled. He ran out the back-door putting bunny-ears over his head. LarryBoy looked back towards the cackling people and then ran towards Joker. LarryBoy arrived to see a blimp behind the room. The blimp carried off into the sky with Joker on top of it, laughing his head off.

LarryBoy plungered the blimp and zipped up towards the top. He looked towards the Joker who started to giggle. "What is it?" LarryBoy asked.

"I don't know," said Joker. He ran up towards LarryBoy and LarryBoy backed towards the edge of the blimp. "You know they say that it's the shock that kills you...not the fall..." Joker took his hand out of his pocket and jabbed it, with the joy-buzzer on it, into LarryBoy's chest LarryBoy, dazed from the shock of the joy buzzer, fell off of the top of the blimp and plummeted towards Gotham. "But in this case, I think both imply," Joker shouted towards him. Joker then looked at his Joy-buzzer. "The new and improved Extra-Shock Joy Buzzer," he said to himself. "Only found in McJoker _Happy_ Meals! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

LarryBoy was falling towards the ground, and was too dazed by the new and improved extra-shock joy buzzer to fire a plunger. Then, something whipped towards him and stopped him from falling. LarryBoy looked up to see none other than the Batman saving him from his own demise.

LarryBoy woke up from a daze and found himself in a cave-type environment He looked over and saw a highly-advanced Computer, much like the Larry-Computer he owned in the Larry-Cave. LarryBoy was about to get up, but noticed he was tied to the bed he was laying on.

"Hey?" He yelled. "What's going on?" Batman, as if on cue, came into the room. "You?" LarryBoy asked. "You?"

"Yes," said Batman. He made his way over towards the Bat-computer.

"Nice hide-out," said LarryBoy. "Reminds me of my own little hide-out. I call it the Larry-Cave."

"Interesting," said Batman. "This is the Batcave. But enough talking...why are you in Gotham?"

"I'm LarryBoy, Hero of the city of Bumblyburg. I am here because a nemesis of mine, Awful Alvin the Onion, is in this city and is partnering with an outlaw who lives in this place too. I need to figure out what Alvin and this 'Joker' character are up to before everything is too late."

"Well," said Batman. "At first I thought you were nothing, but then I also heard how you apprehended that criminal not too long ago. That criminal escaped from prison a few weeks ago. He is not a super-criminal, but he is rather good at committing crimes. At first I thought that it was just a thug, so why should I help you...but then I thought more. I figured, that since the Joker was partnering with your enemy from from this 'Bumblyburg' place, there must be something to him...and you."

"Wow," said LarryBoy. "That is a new thought from you. Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I'm LarryBoy, you?"

"I think you know who I am," said Batman.

"Yeah," said LarryBoy. "Nice to meet you...Batman." LarryBoy was going to shake hands with Batman, but then, since his arms and hands were invisible...he knew that Batman, a human, probably wouldn't be able to see his hand and didn't do anything.

"Tell me about Alvin," said Batman. LarryBoy shifted his eyes.

"Okay," he said. "Alvin, as said, had a terrible childhood and grew up being dissed and destroyed by the constant hatred of the whole social concept, and then ended up in everyone hating him. His parents were nice, but never seemed to be home when he needed them. He ended up growing up without anyone who loved him, and also a hatred of people. Then, he decided to make at least one friend...and he made Lampy. Lampy is a a normal floor-lamp with a crooked smiley face drawn on him-I mean it. He has mastered so much science he was able to make mind-control devices called ear-wacks, and even living eyebrows that control your emotion...you dealt with one a few days ago, remember?"

"Of course," said Batman. "So there is this anthropomorphic onion from a country made out of anthropomorphic vegetables and creates chaos throughout the city...thinking it is rather amusing?"

"Pretty much. What about Joker?"

"Nothing much to him. He fell into a vad of chemicals a long time ago while wearing something called the red hood. When I confronted him, he fell into the chemicals and his skin was bleached white, his lips were turned permanently red, and his hair was turned green. His look caused the take of the name Joker, and ever since, he has been threatening Gotham with bombs, deadly laughing gas, and a variety of other schemes that he finds extremely 'amusing'."

"Um...interesting."

"It seems that Alvin and the Joker are somewhat similar. Not exactly or very...but somewhat." Then Alfred came up towards Batman and LarryBoy.

"Hello," he said. "I see we have some company. Does he, or does he not know who you are?"

"Why?" asked LarryBoy.

"Be quiet," Batman said back. "No. But I do not think it matters either."

"Very well Master Wayne," Alfred said. "I came down here to see if you found out where the Joker was broadcasting from."

"Things got in the way Alfred," said Batman. "I'll have to do it later."

"Very well, Master Wayne," said Alfred. Alfred left the room and Batman turned back towards LarryBoy.

"Who was that?" asked LarryBoy.

"My Butler Alfred," said Batman. "Raised me from my childhood."

LarryBoy was pretty upset that Batman was an orphan as a child, but something else came to his mind first. "You're butler's name is Alfred?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because...I also have a butler named Alfred...he also provides me with my weaponry ..he is a nice guy."

"Okay," said Batman. "Do you know much about Fighting?"

"Not much," said LarryBoy. Batman gave him a look that meant something was coming up...


	5. Training Cuke

**For anyone who was reading, sorry about the long update. Here is Chapter Five!**

* * *

"While the hospitals are still loaded with patients who delt with the Joker-Venom, the question is, who was the person who took on the insane criminal-" The T.V. Was shut off quickly.

"It seems that the incident with the venom has completely over-loaded both the hospitals and press." Batman said.

"Right," LarryBoy started. "Well, what are these black rubber gloves for?" LarryBoy held up a pair of black rubber gloves.

"Put them on," said Batman.

"Okay," LarryBoy said. He put on the black gloves and it seemed as though they were suspended in the air by nothing. He looked down and admired these. Suddenly though, a punching bag with an angry face on it fell from the ceiling, suspended by two chains. "AHHHHHHHHH!" LarryBoy yelled from shock. He punched the bag straight in the drawn-on face and it flew backwards. As it came back, LarryBoy did a flip into the air and it missed him. The bag then slowed down until it stopped moving compleely. By this time, LarryBoy had hit the ground again.

"Woah," he said. "I've punched before, but that was much more direct. I could see what I was doing."

"It is because you can focus on the gloves," Batman stated. "Since you now know where you are going to punch or hit, you can have better fighting skills."

"Ah," said LarryBoy. "I've been very athletic even as a small boy. I can actually ride a unicycle."

"So?" Batman started to say. But then he remembered the lack of legs LarryBoy had. "Anyways, I'll test your skills with both fighting and gymnastic abilities sending you to a virtual reality room."

"Wow," LarryBoy said. "I always thought that those were rather far-fetched." He stepped on the glowing black and red platform that Batman was directing him to.

"This device will make your brain think it is seeing the things on this computer screen. And the computer screen will also show me what you are seeing and how you are dealing with the various things I am going to throw at you."

"Okay," said LarryBoy putting on a metalic helmet with (like the platform) black stripes blinking red. LarryBoy started to feel a bit dizzy. The room started to become blurry around him and he fell to the floor.

He must have only been out for a minute, but when he woke up he was not in any place near the Batcave. He was in an arena in a black void with lime-green colored patterns in the background of the void. LarryBoy got to his feet.

"LarryBoy," said Batman through LarryBoy's helmet. "This is going to be your training. Now, I will send out your first opponent. I will give you bits of information as you go along."

"Roger," said LarryBoy. Out of the black void, coming from nowhere came a masked man. LarryBoy couldn't make anything out at first, but the man wore a cowboy hat, baggy gray pants with a worn-out red shirt, and the mask was a rather torn up, sack that made him look rather like a scarecrow.

"Now," said Batman. "It won't take much to paralize him, after all this is virtual reality. But you have to fight him and make sure that if he tries to hit you with anything at all, dodge." The man in the mask ran up to LarryBoy and put his gloved hands around the plunger-headed cucumber's neck. He started to choke him and LarryBoy felt rather blue...no, he was actually blue. He tried to punch around at the man in the mask, but finally he was able to throw a punch at the masked man's stomach. The man fell over and LarryBoy then flipped the mask off of his face to reveal a skrawny guy with bright ginger hair. The man flipped out of his pocket a bag of medicine and threw it at LarryBoy's face, but LarryBoy dodged the drugs and placed a punch in the man's stomach. The man pushed LarryBoy off of him, but LarryBoy was able to fire a plunger at him and the sudden hit of the plunger tripped the man in the mask and made him fall onto the floor.

LarryBoy climbed over to the fallen enemy, who vanished into nothingness.

"You have to remember," Batman's voice said in LarryBoy's plunger. "The real Scarecrow would have been ten times as hard as that. Now I will set you up with another level."

The scene changed. LarryBoy was now in another virtual world. The image started to shatter into a new world. It was a rocky island. The water started to ripple and out came a very large, grayish hand. The nails seemed to be completely destroyed and the hand also seemed to have terrible lumps in it. The hand grabbed one of the rocks and pulled out a very, very muscular arm, still gray and it pulled out an entire body.

The head was not man, it was not crocodile. But it must have been somewhere in between the two. The head was rather small, and the nose of this beast was almost just a small speck on his face. His jaw almost touched his ears, which seemed like two small pointed elf ears. His body was extremely buff and also rather hairy.

It wasn't long before the entire crocodile-man rose from the water. He was wearing nothing but jeans, which were obviously torn up.

"Help..." LarryBoy whimmpered. The crocodile man reached into the rock and pulled out a reasonable (and by that I mean 200 pound) rock and hurled it at LarryBoy. LarryBoy dived out of the way, and then plungered a rock and slung himself towards it, narrowly missing another rock from the croc-man. The crocodile man then ran towards LarryBoy and pushed his face into the rock. LarryBoy tried to pull himself out of the man's grasp, but croc was just too strong and was able to keep LarryBoy down in the rock, slamming his head into them. LarryBoy saw a rock from far away, and he was able to plunger it fast enough and the plunger connected to the loose rock.

LarryBoy flung the rock back at Croc's face, who let go of LarryBoy quickly, fast enough for LarryBoy to jump ontop of the fallen demon's body and springboard up to another rock.

"In case making taunts helps you," said Batman's voice. "His name is Killer Croc." LarryBoy jumped towards another rock (since he hops around all of the time in general, he can make a good jump when he needs to).

"No need for it," said LarryBoy. "But thank you for the advice." Killer Croc sent a fast punch towards the rock LarryBoy was on and it started to crumble under him. LarryBoy flipped off of the rock and landed behind Croc, who turned around fast and picked up LarryBoy. He gave a nice (very nice) throw into the sea around the small island. LarryBoy splashed into the water.

"I'm just lucky that cucumbers float," LarryBoy remarked. He plungered a rock and went flying into Killer Croc, who fell over on the ground. LarryBoy plungered a large rock, but afterwards, he cut the cord off of the yellow extender that was connecting it to his helmet. He looked back at Killer Croc, who was getting on his under-sized feet again and stood right infront of another rocky formation and waited for Killer Croc to run towards him. He started to wait, and wait...and once Killer Croc hit was rock with full force, LarryBoy jumped out of the way.

Killer Croc was feeling dizzy on his legs. He tried to grab back at LarryBoy, but ended up falling over. LarryBoy hopped over to the plunger-rope he made and tied Croc's arms together. But once he connected the tip of the plunger with the end of the other side, the image of Killer Croc vanished.

The room started to shimmer again. "Oh great," LarryBoy said. "Not again." The room finally made one last zap and LarryBoy found himself in the Batcave again. LarryBoy walked up to Batman.

"Remember," Batman said in a very calm voice. "If those were the real Scarecrow or Killer Croc, it would have been over five times as difficult." LarryBoy shrugged.

"Okay," he said. "So what should we do now?" Batman turned his head towards LarryBoy.

"Whatever we need to. We need the perfect moment to strike. In my mind, it shouldn't be us going to fight them. But those two coming to us."


	6. Batman VS Alvin

Joker was wandering around in his hideout. Alvin was laying back on the couch, assumed asleep with Lampy in his arms. Joker's new hideout was a broken down two-story red-brick house, rats ran around the ground squeaking furiously and the ceiling would creak every once in a while even though all four members (one, obviously being a lamp) are not upstairs.

Alvin was murmering in his sleep while Joker was working on whatever his next plan to get LarryBoy was. Joker scowled, obviously annoyed with Alvin. "When will that little onion freak get up and work on a plan to destroy Batman?" Joker gave a very soft sigh and got back to his paper. He continued to work with the plans until he heard a creak in the ceiling again. He looked up. It was probably just nothing...like always. But then, the ceiling completely gave out and Harley fell through it.

Joker looked up towards the ceiling and there was a giant hole through it. He then looked back at the desk. Harley Quinn was laying on the ground, her eye twitching and the paper that held the schemes was torn up.

"What Just Happened?!" Joker yelled furiously at her.

"I'm sorry Puddin'," she said. "But I was just walking along and then the floor gave out and I fell."

"Thank you," said Joker. "I could have never guessed that..." He then looked for a bit longer. "You know...I may have just the plan to get that completely twisted pickle...a very, very impressive plan indeed! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

Alvin woke from the couch over to the side and set Lampy on the floor to turn him on. "Would you quiet down? I'm trying to get some sleep here." He rose from the couch in his red and purple pajamas that read 'I Is Evilz!'

"Ah," said Joker. "You..."

"Yes," said Alvin. "What about me?

"You don't do a thing about our little deal, now do you?"

"I already have a plan!" Alvin yelled. "There is going to be some sort of party held for the people of Gotham. Now...I am not thinking that the Bat is just sulking in the cave he calls a home...I think that he has a life...a farely sucsessful one at that. If not, his reality would be very twisted. He might just be there...and if I am able to get him with one of my Ear-Wacks...I can find out who he is and hand him over to you."

"Well, you go ahead with that one," Joker said. "But be warned, Batman is very stubborn and has very strong willpower." Alvin left the house, with a pocket of ear-wacks and walked down the streets of Gotham.

* * *

Alvin had recently constructed a small device that would cause him to become invisible. It was connected to his thin belt. He headed into a building and found it to hold over hundreds of citizens. He then, very stelthly, took out his ear-wacks and placed it in random people's ears. He made sure he did it very carefully, to make sure no one could notice, a few people scratched their heads, but that was about it. He started to back away from his twentieth victim, he put his root into a bowl of punch. He quickly took it out and started to rub it on his shirt. He then went into the men's bathroom.

This was all seen in the eyes of Bruce Wayne. He saw where the floating drink mixture ended up and went into the bathroom himself.

Once he was inside, he saw Alvin chuckling to himself while washing the drink mixture off of his hands. He quickly re-activated the invisibility device and went out of the bathroom. He didn't think this one person could cause to much of a problem once he had so many people under his control.

Bruce ran into a stall and quickly took out his Batsuit from a briefcase he would carry around. In seconds he was fully dressed as Batman. Batman opened the door to the men's room and hit his fist on a button on his utility-belt. Out came four small pellets that he threw them in different directions. A smoke-like substance came out of the pellets and Batman noticed one black moving shadow with no body to block out any light. He pushed through the crowd, who were coughing and hacking due to the smoke substance and lunged himself at the figure.

The smoke cleared out pretty quickly. Batman was ontop of the shadowy figure that appeared in the smoke. He started to struggle keeping it down until the device on Alvin's belt de-activated through the struggling and he appeared again.

"Ha-Ha!" Alvin cackled. "I knew you would be here! I just knew it! So...you must have some life? If not...you would be insane, VERY insane. You keep yourself in a cave all of your life...I think not. But I would be very greatful if you...thought fast? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" By this time Alvin unstuck one of his roots from Batman's grip and used a small pen to cut a hole in Batman's cowl. He pushed the Dark Knight foward and placed a very small glowing orange orb in the ear that was not covered by the cowl. Batman pushed Alvin off of him and into a table nearby.

Alvin got back to his roots and took out a small remote with a microphone at the top and started to speak into it. "I hope you are listening Batman...oh wait...You HAVE to be listening. Now, I want you to stay put while I place another wack into your other ear." Alvin quickly ran up to Batman and took out the extremely sharp pen again and cut another hole in his cowl.

Batman still had half of his will left. That, adding the fact that he has exellect willpower makes it about 70 percet left. Alvin, though, was fast enough to quickly press another one into his head. Alvin started to speak into the microphone again.

"Now," said Alvin. "I want you to remove the cowl from your head please." Batman struggled to resist Alvin's over-powering voice. He tried to concentrate on his thoughts, but even that was rather hard. Batman started to reach up to his cowl and start to remove it. A small ammount of his face as now being shown. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Alvin announced. "Welcome to the showing of the true identity of Batman! Ha He Ha Ho Ho Ha!"

Just then, a plunger came from nowhere and attached itself to Alvin's device. It flew out of his roots and the plunger with the long yellow extender reeled itself into a darkened bathroom. LarryBoy then popped out. He started to speak to Alfred.

"Alfred," said LarryBoy. "What have you got for me?"

"Nothing yet," said Alfred at the Larry-Cave speaking through LarryBoy's speaker-belt. "I still have that pair of Ear-Wacks at the LarryBoy connected to your Belt-buckle. See if you can snap Batman out of it by turning this speaker on and off again." LarryBoy quickly looked towards Batman, who was struggling to take his cowl off now that Alvin wasn't in complete control.

"Roger." LarryBoy ran towards Batman and placed the control right infront of him, knowing that the loudest screech would come through the microphone controls and Batman's ears.

"Now," said Alfred quickly. "I am going to connect the Ear-Wacks to the microphone and everything will be ready. Okay...NOW!" LarryBoy quickly turned his belt on and off and through Batman's ears came a very loud high-pitch screech that caused Batman to drop to the ground.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" Batman yelled. The microphone also sent a loud screech that echoed across the room, making everyone put their hands over their ears. LarryBoy got the device real quickly, before Alvin could reach it again, and started to speak into it.

"For anyone can hear this inside their heads," LarryBoy said. "Take the ear-wacks out this instant! Also remember that you control your mind!" That moment, after the loud high-pitch screeching was over, Batman took out tke ear-wacks along with everyone else who had them.

"No, No, NO!" Alvin bellowed. "You always stop me LarryBoy! ALWAYS!"

"That is why," LarryBoy said. "You should never use the same scheme again. I already knew how to get out of that situation, and you should have thought ahead anyways. Even if you did use the same scheme, I just walked right through the door...you didn't even prepare for if I would come or not."

"I will be sure not to make that mistake again," Alvin said. "Also letting you-" Alvin couldn't finish his sentance, for Batman punched him in the back of his head with very feirce force.

"Your welcome," LarryBoy said to Batman while looking down at the fallen onion. "I guess I should call the cops...get him moved to prison.

"Prison isn't the place for him," said Batman. "I have a more fitting home in mind. One where they take very good care of their patients."

* * *

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum, Alvin T. Onion," said a man wearing a lab coat. Alvin was pushed into a cell with no bars, but a giant clear window. His new surroundings were not his normal jail-mates...but even more odd surroundings like a man in a black and white suit, half of his face in a burnt blue color, and doing nothing but constantly flipping a coin, a woman with moreless an entire forest in her cell, a man dressed in ragged clothes with a cowboy hat and straw on his head, and even a very short man with a very gigantic over-bite.

"Yay..."

* * *

**Yes, not a very good chapter but still one nonetheless. It does seem odd to get rid of Alvin so early...but I have some ideas that will hopefully be great**!


	7. The Next Big Laugh

"Like any normal person...wait a minute when have _I_ fit the role for normal? Ha HA HA HE HE Ho Ho He Ho." Joker cackled with laughter while flying his helicopter over the sky of Gotham. He was going to shoot a giant BANG flang into the side of Wayne Enterprises. He was about to pull the trigger and eject the huge metal rod into the building, but the controls seemed to be jammed.

"WHAT?" Joker exclaimed. He pulled the lever down futher, causing the flang to retract inside the giant metal rod to was going to shoot out of. He put his eye up to the pole and looked into it. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the rod or the flang. He pulled a bit further on the lever and it wen't back a bit further as well...causing the pole to lab itself into his eye.

"OW!" He yelled. "Ah...it wasn't going to be very funny anyways." He pulled out a purple cell-phone with a smiley-face on the antenna. He started to dial a number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Mistah J." Harley Quinn said into the phone. "What's the news?"

"It seems that my plan for the next big laugh is a failure. Come to the roof Wayne Enterprises NOW!" He screamed into the phone and then hung up. He put it back into his coat pocket and flew the helicopter to the top of Wayne Enterprises. He pushed the door open and danced over to a small hole in the top of the building. He bent down to examine the hole and chuckled.

"Ya' Know, they really should get these distasters patched up! Ha ha he he ha!" He took out a grenade from his pocket (he never leves home without one), pulled the pin out, and threw it through the hole. After only a few seconds, the grenade exploaded and Joker just started to chuckle. "That was fun...maybe there is something else I can do to this ugly establish-Ugh!" He flew back, after getting a kick to the back. He fell to the ground and struggled to look behind him.

"Not today Joker," Batman said. Joker sprang up from the ground.

"Hello Batsy!" he said. "Where's the Pickle-Boy? I wanted to play games with him as-OW!" He felt a sharp jab the back of his knee and fell into his knees. He got up rather fast and turned around to face LarryBoy.

"There you are!" he shreiked excitedly. "I heard you two got rid of Alvin. Poor lad, I was hoping for me to be able to kill him after all of this was over. How is he liking the Asylum? Tell the guy to not to forget to write."

"It's over," Batman said. "I'm bringing you back to Arkham."

"R-r-right Batman," Joker cackled. "And I am going to slug you in the face." He sent a punch right into Batman's nose. Batman stepped back with one foot. "What's the matter? I warned you I was going to hit you...you just didn't pay attention. Now stop crying and lets play around a little more!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" LarryBoy said adjusting his rubber gloves. He sent a fist right into Joker's chin and then one to the stomach. He took out a plunger with electricity bolts at the end of it and jabbed it into Joker's stomach. Nothing happened.

"Very cute Pickle-Boy," Joker said. "But it would take more than a mere-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked as the electric bolts shocked him. LarryBoy yanked back the plunger and pushed Joker into Batman's grip.

"Time is up Joker," Batman said. "You're going back to Arkham."

"Not exactly," said a voice from behind. Suddenly, Batman got slammed into the back with a wooden mallet, letting go of the Joker and falling towards the ground. Harley Quinn stood behind him holding a giant wooden mallet behind her head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker cackled, running away free from Batman's grip. Batman got up.

"I'll go after Joker," he said to LarryBoy. "You hold off Quinn." He then took off for Joker, leaving LarryBoy and Harley standing alone

"Well-" He quickly reacted and tossed a Larry-Plate (a LarryBoy version of a Baterang) at Harley's mallet and it sliced into two parts.

"That's it," Harley mumbled as she lunged herself at LarryBoy. He pushed him over onto the ground and hit him in the face. LarryBoy glared and plungered a broken-up ledge of the roof and pulled out of her grip, for a second. She caught hold of Larry-Boy's over super-suction ear and the ledge collasped and the two started to plummet towards their death.

"Hold on!" LarryBoy said as he caught Harley's arm and pulled her up into his hold. At that point, LarryBoy plungered the roof of Wayne Enterprises and started to reel themselves up. Harley looked towards the ground and gave a small, high-pitch wimp. She flung her arms around LarryBoy tighter. Eventually, the two rose to the roof of the building. Harley let go of LarryBoy and then, like natual, they started fighting again. LarryBoy ducked to avoid a kick from Harley, and then caught hold of it and pulled her into a punch. She then slapped him across the face and gave a sharp upper-cut to his nose.

LarryBoy slid backwards bit and then thought of something. He sent two plungers to plunger two parts of the ledge (these in perfect condition) with Harley in the center. Then, he jumped up into the air. The two plungers pulled LarryBoy into them, into Harley as well. He sent a small kick into her chest. She flew backwards almost off the side, but LarryBoy quickly reacted by throwing a three-part bolas (with three small smiling plungers on each end) and it wrapped itself around Harley's legs. He then took the part that wasn't wrapped around her and pulled Harley up. He pushed a button on his Utility-belt and out came a purple and yellow pole. He took it and sharply slammed it into the ground. He had a mini-laser along with him as well, and lasered the roof to the pole. He then took the rope part of the bolas and tied it to the pole. He then took off.

"Hey!" Harley cried out. "Don't leave me up here. HEY!"

* * *

Batman had just lost the Joker. They had been chasing for the last twenty minutes until LarryBoy found Batman in an alley.

"I...I just took down Quinn. She is hanging from Wayne Enterprises."

"Good," said Batman. "Gordon should be there any-" Batman stopped.

"What?"

"Something has come up. Stay here." Batman then reached into his utility belt and pulled out his grapple-gun. He shot it at a close buildinig and flew off into the sky. LarryBoy looked around, wondering what made Batman go off into the sky. He kicked around a little bit of dirt and finally looked towards the sky. Shining the the dark night sky was a symbol of what looked like the logo on Batman's chest.

"Oh come on," LarryBoy said. "He also has a cave, a butler named Alfred, a mobile with the first half of his name on it...now he even has a signal." LarryBoy pondered this for a bit longer. "My symbol is much cooler looking anyways." After that note, he caught a shadow that looked like Batman's on a building and he plungered into light to catch up with him.


	8. The Final Fight

Batman landed right next to the Bat-signal on top of the roof of the police station. Commissioner Jim Gordon stood right beside it. LarryBoy slowly loward himself down behind a crate that was in the open.

"Well Batman," said Gordon. "We've located the Joker. He has last been spotted at Lawrence's Jewelry committing armed robbery."

"And Quinn?" Batman asked.

"She should be in police custody by now."

"I'll look into the problem with the Joker." Batman walked away from Gordon and pushed the crate in front of LarryBoy aside.

"Drat." LarryBoy exclaimed. "I thought I was perfectly hidden." He got up and moved towards the edge of the roof about to shoot his plunger, but Batman pulled him back.

"I'll deal with the Joker," he said. "You stay here." He grappled the building closest to them and swung off into the night-sky. LarryBoy grimaced.

"I'll catch up to him," he said. "I've just got to wait until I am out of view."

"It is a sorrow to have to leave you so soon," Joker said to the store clerk. "But if you need me, I'll give you my card!" He took out a Joker playing card and threw it at the clerk. It just missed the man and stuck itself into the wall. Joker, along with two of his henchmen got outside and closed the door behind them.

"At least I got away from him," the clerk said. Right afterwards, the card started to inflate a little. The man walked up to it and tapped it on it's edge. Right afterwards, the card sprayed out a white gas that surrounded the clerk. He suddenly started coughing and trying to get out of there. But once he got to the door, he stopped in his tracks and stood still. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!" He kept laughing and fell to the ground with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha ha," Joker chuckled. "What a fool. What a complete imbi-" he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by Batman, who stood above the Joker looking down at him. Joker smiled (larger, anyways). "Where's the pickle?" asked Joker. "I wanted to give him a nice whoopin' for capturing Harley earlier."

Batman didn't respond, instead he just kicked the Joker's chest and Joker fell back. He got back up and smiled. "So Batsy," he said. "You want to keep this game up and I will do it gladly for you!" He pushed himself forward and slapped Batman across the face with his Joy-buzzer, which electrocuted Batman. "Bring me the special delivery, boys!" He laughed. One of the men reached into their car and brought out a pie. Joker took it from him and licked his lips.

"Yum, Yum," Joker said. "I hope this is the correct order." He shoved his face in it and ate one forth of it. "Oh," he said with his mouth full of lemon flavored cream. "You wanted some Batman?" He threw the pie in Batman's face, which Batman merely wiped off and gave Joker a nice punch...but missed by a quick dodge by Joker. Joker whistled and his two men came over and took Batman's arms. Joker made sure to keep a distance from Batman's dancing feet, which were just waiting to him him a swift kick to his balls, and reached took out a very small hat from his jacket-pocket.

"I wonder what is inside?" he asked. "Is it a bunny rabbit? A hamster?" He put his entire arm inside the hat and pulled out-. "Nope! It is a nice, clean grenade!" He shoved the grenade in Batman's mouth and kept his finger attached to the pin. The two thugs let go of Batman and Batman knew that if he moved, his head would have extreme decapitation. Batman started to sweat from the position he had to keep himself in. His arm wanted to punch Joker right then and there, but if the Joker flew back, so would the pin.

"Old Bat's is on the ground with no where to move," Joker said happily. He waited only a few more seconds to pull the pin out of the grenade. Suddenly, A plunger once again saved Batman completely. It pulled the grenade out of Batman's mouth almost a second before it exploded, which it did do in the air. LarryBoy, ontop of Lawrence's Jewlery, fell over due to the great explosion and crashed ontop of the Joker's car.

"I...*pant*...Am...That...*pant*...Hero! *GASP!" LarryBoy jumped upwards from the Joker's car and plucked up one of the rubber gloves that fell to the ground and put it on his left hand. Batman and LarryBoy both had the Joker surrounded.

"Oh Batsy," Joker laughed. "There are two of you and three of us! Just one of my goons could take care of your Pickle ammature!"

"Just try it," LarryBoy said. Joker snapped his left hand's fingers and the two thugs tackled LarryBoy and pushed him to the ground. Batman threw a bolas at the Joker's feet, but the clown jumped out of the way before it could capture him. He sent Batman a punch to the face and Batman retaliated by sending a very strong round-house kick to Joker's chest. Joker fell over for a second, but jumped up and reached for his gun in his pocket.

"Leave the Pickle," Joker ordered his henchmen. "Take down the bat!" The two goons jumped at Batman, but Batman just ducked as one flew over him and then stood up to pick the other one up and toss the thug ontop of the previous one. They both lied on the ground moaning. "You can't trust anyone now can you? Well, if you want things to go your way...you will have to do it on your own." Joker tossed a metal strap towards Batman's leg.

"I was going to user this on LarryBoy," Joker said. "But since everything is too late now, I guess it is your's now." He whistled and a third thug in a blimp sent down four cages. One held Commissioner Gordon, one held Harvey Bullock, another held Montoya, along with a random cop in the other. "I just picked these guys up, Joker laughed." One the cages were metal rings just like the one strapped to Batman's leg. The cages were flickering with electricity and the cops inside struggled to break out.

"This handy gadget is motion censored," Joker said. "In case you try to move your leg, the bars and bases on those cages will electrocute the living daylights out of the cops inside them." Joker cocked his gun and pointed it towards Batman. Batman let a loose Baterang slide down his sleeve and threw it at the Joker once it was in position in his hand. It sliced a large scar onto Joker's wrist as the foe dropped the gun. He growled. "You are really annoying me now Batman. I just need to-" He was cut off by LarryBoy plungering his leg. Joker took a two-way radio out of his coat pocket and spoke into it. "Send down the ladder, NOW!" Just as LarryBoy tripped the Joker and started pulling him in, Joker was able to get one hand on a ladder that came from the above purple and green blimp. The ladder to started to reel itself in, therefore Joker and LarryBoy were being pulled into the air.

"Let go of me you imbecile," Joker screamed while shaking his foot to get rid of LarryBoy."

"Never!" LarryBoy said.

"We could both fall and then die, you wouldn't risk that would you?"

"No," said LarryBoy. "That is why we had a plan." LarryBoy then let out a very, very, very loud "I AM THAT HERO!" Joker squinted his eyes a a baterang came from below and sliced the two piece of rope holding them together. Joker and LarryBoy started to plummet towards the ground, but LarryBoy was able to make a quick reaction by plungering a building and letting Joker slam into it. He released Joker two feet from the ground. In Joker's sock, he found a key and hopped over to Batman. He stuck the key inside the motion-censored device stuck to the Joker's leg and it shut down and un-latched itself. Batman then walked over to the cages holding the police and burned all of the locks with LarryBoy's mini-laser and eventually they were all free.


	9. Chapter Nine (Repost)

LarryBoy and Batman looked each other in the eyes.

"You weren't bad." Batman said grimly.

"Neither were you," LarryBoy said with a smile.

During this, the Joker, Harley, Awful Alvin, and Lampy were all in Arkham Asylum. Alvin wasn't having to bad of a time as he met a man named Jervis Tetch, but the man prefered to go by the name of The Mad Hatter, who clicked with him very well. Joker on the other hand, was in a straight-jacket having only the awaiting arrival of his theripist to once again see what could be wrong with the Joker, and once again not succeed.

Five days later, LarryBoy and Alfred were sitting in the Larry-Cave watching some T.V.

"So," said Alfred. "What was it like working with this Bat character?"

"It was alright actually," LarryBoy replied. "He is a bit grim, but he is also a very nice guy if you got to know him. I think you would click with his butler.

"Oh really?" Alfred asked. "What is his name?"

"Alfred," LarryBoy replied.

"I asked what his name was, Master Larry."

"Alfred," LarryBoy said a little bit impatiently. "Batman's butler's name is Alfred!" Alfred then gave LarryBoy an odd look, not quite believing what his boss said. They then got back to the conversation.

"Well," said LarryBoy. "I still had a nice time meeting him, other than the catching Joker and Alvin part of all of this...and I have a feeling that we might see eachother again sometime soon." A few seconds after that, the Larry-Alarm started to bleep and blink and Alfred hopped up to the Larry-Computer.

"Oh my," said Alfred. "It seems that the Rumor Weed is striking once again. The only thing is she seems to be much stronger than the last times you fought!"

"I'm on the job!" LarryBoy exclaimed as he ran out into the garage part of the cave and leaped into the Larry-Mobile to drive off and once again see if he could save the city.

* * *

**So there you have it. LarryBoy & Batman. About halfway through writing it, I noticed that the story more revolved around LarryBoy than Batman. So I took out Alvin earlier to make Joker a more primary villain to please whoever is more of a fan of a certain fandom.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Larryboyrocks9000 Out-**


End file.
